La travestie attitude !
by Eldelwynne
Summary: Sanji veut aller à une fête où Nami et Robin vont, seulement voilà la fête est interdite aux garçons, il décide donc de se déguiser en fille. Mais Ace fait irruption et le voit habiller en fille...


Ohayo mina ! Je reviens avec un nouvel OS, sur un couple très peu exploité et pourtant tellement mignon *-*, l'idée de Sanji qui se travestit m'est venue grâce à mon amie Trèfle que je remercie ^^.

J'espère qu'il vous plaira ^^, et moi je vais de ce pas mater du dragon sur skyrim... MOUHAHA !

* * *

><p><em>Sanji veut aller à une fête où Nami et Robin vont. Seulement voilà la fête est interdite aux garçons, il décide donc de se déguiser en fille. En effet qui dit réunion dit ragot, les filles vont toutes avouer pour qui elles craquent et Sanji espère savoir qui craque pour lui. Il était dans son appartement en colocation avec Luffy. Il mit donc son plan à exécution, et commence par se raser. Il enfila une robe rouge se mit du rembourrage, il met une perruque blonde cheveux mi-long. Il se met du mascara avec précaution c'est qu'il a pas l'habitude le bougre, ensuite il se met du brillant à lèvres. Il se mit devant la glace et se contempla. Il essayait de se comporter comme une fille, et s'entraina à parler avec une voix féminine.<em>

_Quelqu'un frappa à la porte, mais Sanji ne l'entendit pas . C'était Ace, celui-ci entra car la porte était ouverte, et après tout c'était l'appartement de son petit frère. Ace s'avança dans le couloir où se trouvait la grande glace. Sanji ne l'avait toujours pas vue, car Ace n'était pas dans l'axe de la glace, mais celui-ci en revanche le voyait très bien. Ace contempla Sanji avec une lueur de désir dans le regard, mais il savait très bien que c'était Sanji un homme. Et alors quel mal y t-il a cela ? Il le contempla ainsi quelque minutes, puis il finit par se racler la gorge. _

_Aussitôt Sanji se retourna et vit Ace face à lui. Il rougit à la vue d'Ace il avait honte, mais peut-être ne l'avait pas reconnu._

- Bonjour Je m'appelle Lucie ! _S'empressa de dire Sanji._ Qui êtes-vous ? Que faites vous ici ? _Sanji feignit de ne pas reconnaitre Ace._

_Ace fronça les sourcils surpris que Sanji se fasse passer visiblement pour une fille devant lui et répondit :_

- Moi c'est Portagas D. Ace le frère de Luffy le colocataire de Sanji. Et vous qui êtes-vous ?

- Ho ? Moi ? Je suis une cousine de Sanji, dit celui en souriant. Je suis de passage, je viens rendre visite à mon cousin. Mais vous pourquoi êtes-vous là ? Si vous êtes le frère de Luffy, vous venez certainement le voir, cependant Luffy est absent il ne vous l'a pas dit ?

- Arf, c'est bien mon frère ça... _Soupira Ace._ Eh bien non il ne me l'a pas dit, et vous ne sauriez pas où il est par hazard ? _Demanda-t-il._

- Hum, je crois qu'ils ont dit qu'ils allaient au bowling ce soir. _Répondit la fausse jeune fille._

- Je vois... tant pis ça attendra ce n'était pas bien urgent. Mais dit moi vous êtes ravissante, vous sortez ce soir ? _Interrogea Ace._

_Il voulait jouer avec Sanji, car il l'aimait mais n'avait jamais osé lui dire, car Sanji n'aimait pas les hommes il allait donc se prendre un râteau à coup sûr. Mais si Sanji était déguisé en femme, il n'était pas sensé savoir que c'était un homme, il pourrait le donc courtiser (oui ce mot exite encore) comme bon lui semble, et il voulait s'amuser un peu._

- Oui je vais à une fête avec des amis

- Ho ? Une fête ?! _Dit Ace intéresser_

- Oui mais elle est réservée aux femmes, désolée... _Répondit Sanji gêner._

- Mais vous ne voulez pas passer du temps avec votre cousin Sanji ? _Ace voulait vraiment titiller Sanji_

- Si, mais je l'ai déjà vu aujourd'hui, donc ce soir je profite de mes amies, _répondit Sanji en souriant._

D'accord _dit Ace en lui rendant son sourire._ Mais au fait où est Sanji ?

_- Sanji... enfin Lucie parut troubler par cette question, il/elle x) bafouilla une réponse._

- Je suppose qu'il est au bowling avec Luffy

- Super ! Pourriez-vous l'appeler s'il vous plait ?

- Mais pourquoi ?! _Demanda-t-il angoissé_

- Je voudrais parler à mon frère.

- Mais il a un téléphone portable votre frère, non ? _Répondit Sanji qui commençait vraiment à paniquer._

- Si mais il l'a cassé menti Ace en faisant une mine agacée.

- J... Je vois dans ce cas je l'appelle _dit Sanji_

- Merci c'est gentil ! _S'exclama Ace avec un sourire amical_

_Sanji ou Lucie comme vous voulez XD, prit donc le téléphone fixe et composa le numéro. Quelques secondes plus tard, on entendit une sonnerie provenant d'une des pièces. Sanji rougit, et Ace s'amusa sournoisement de la situation sans le montrer. _

- Je suis désolé cet imbécile l'a oublié. _Dit Sanji_

- Ce n'est pas grave je vais attendre ici, _dit Ace_

- Pardon ?! _Dit Sanji étonné _

- Ça ne vous dérange pas ? _Dit Ace faussement désolé_

- Non, non bien sur..

_Sanji voulait vite se sortir de cette situation, il ne savait pas pourquoi mais son cœur n'arrêtait pas de s'emballer depuis qu'Ace était arrivé._

- De toute façon je dois me préparer pour la fête _continua-t-il_

- Ha d'accord, je voudrais pas vous déranger _rajouta Ace tout sourire, ce qui fit rougir San_ji

_Ace voulait à tout prix se rapprocher de Sanji. Sanji était gêné, mais par la situation d'être habillé en fille devant lui, pas par lui. Ace voulait savoir s'il avait une chance avec lui, mais il allait bientôt partir. Il devait trouver quelque chose, il devait faire vite. D'ailleurs une des interrogations d'Ace c'était pourquoi Sanji allait à une fête réservée aux femmes, déguisé en femme. Il aimait se travestir ? Sanji allait partir vers sa chambre mais Ace demanda soudainement : _

- Vous avez quelqu'un dans votre vie ?

- Heu... pourquoi ? Sanji vira au cramoisi

- Comme ça... _Dit Ace avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles_

- Eh bien... non je n'en ai pas et vous ? _Demanda Sanji complétement troublé, la respiration légèrement accélérer._

- Moi non plus, _soupira Ace._ Mais il étonnant qu'une personne aussi merveilleuse que vous, n'est personne dans sa vie.

_Sanji ne su quoi répondre. Ace plongea ses prunelles brunes dans celles bleu azur de Sanji, mais celui-ci ne pu soutenir son regard et s'enfuit dans sa chambre. Il resta comme ça dans sa chambre pendant quelques minutes tâchant de ralentir son rythme cardiaque. Il ne voulait pas de nouveau affronter Ace, mais il le devait sinon, il se douterait de quelque chose d'ailleurs c'était déjà un miracle qu'il ne l'a pas démasqué. Il enfila donc une paire de talon, et se leva du lit, mais il manqua de tomber et se rattrapa sur l'armoire en face du lui. Et merde il avait oublié de s'entrainer à marcher avec des talons. Tant pis il fallait apprendre en quelques secondes, il sortit de la chambre en faisant attention, à ne pas tomber. Il avait une démarche peu assurer, et pas du tout coordonnée. _

_Ace aperçu Sanji arriver avec une drôle de démarche._

- Vous allez bien ? _Demanda-t-il_

- Oui, oui... Ouah !

_Sanji trébucha juste devant Ace celui-ci le/la rattrapa in extremis. Sanji était penché sur Ace, ses mains contre son torse, et ses yeux au niveau de ses lèvres. Lèvres qu'il contempla d'ailleurs, elles étaient très attirantes Sanji avait envie de les gouter, de les dévorer, il se demandait quel goût elles avaient. Il se gifla mentalement au vu de ses pensées. Ace lui profita de la chaleur des mains de Sanji contre son torse, un frisson le parcouru quand il sentit le souffle de celui-ci dans son cou. Il avait très envie de le prendre dans ses bras. Soudain Sanji s'écarta vivement, et baissa les yeux pour ne pas croiser le regard d'Ace._

- Je suis désolé _dit-il_

- Pas grave ça arrive à tout le monde. _Répondit simplement Ace_

_Ace était envahi par les émotions de l'amour, de l'attirance, il voulait embrasser Sanji, explorer chaque parcelle de son corps. La situation dans laquelle ils étaient avait troublé Sanji, il était gêné et voulait à tout prix s'éloigner d'Ace. Pourquoi diable lui ? Un homme ! Lui ferait-il tant d'effets ? _

_Sanji enleva ces maudites chaussures pour aller chercher quelque chose dans la salle de bain, sous le regard curieux mais pesant d'Ace. C'était un magnique ruban pour les cheveux. Il alla se placer face à la grande glace dans le couloir devant Ace, et essaya de mettre ce ruban. Mais ses mains tremblaient encore à cause de ce qui s'était passé tout à l'heure si bien qu'il n'arrivait pas à le mettre._

- Attends je vais t'aider...

- ...

_Ace s'approcha derrière lui et lui frôla le dos, Sanji sursauta. Ace approcha ses mains des cheveux de Sanji, celui-ci eut un mouvement de recul._

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? _Demanda Ace_

- N... non rien

_Ace reprit donc son mouvement, il prit bien soin de frôler le dos, les épaules et le cou de Sanji, tout ça dans un geste sensuel pour faire réagir Sanji. Celui-ci rougit et frissonna à chaque caresse. Ace sourit intérieurement il voulait faire réagir Sanji, et ça marchait plutôt bien. Ce faisant il se pencha près de sa tête et lui souffla dans le haut du cou le faisant frissonner de plus belle. Il s'appliqua donc à mettre le ruban de Sanji. _

- Et voilà ! _S'exclama Ace tout sourire, il se pencha et murmura au creux de l'oreille de Sanji tu es magnifique_

- Merci... beaucoup. _Marmonna Sanji tout rouge._

_Sanji se retourna pour partir mais Ace ne bougea pas, il se retrouva donc face à lui._

- Pardon...

_Mais il ne bougea pas d'avantage, Sanji senti le regard d'Ace peser sur lui. Sans le vouloir il leva le regard vers Ace. Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent leurs respirations s'accélérèrent. Ils avaient tous les deux chauds, leurs visages se rapprochaient de plus en plus. Leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent presque, mais Sanji eut encore au dernier moment un mouvement de recul._

- Qu'est qu'il y a ? _Demanda Ace_

- C'est que... que je ne peux pas, je suis désolé...

- Et pourquoi ? _Demanda Ace le visage collé à celui de Sanji_

- Parce qu... _Sanji baissa les yeux._

_Parce qu'il ne pouvait pas embrasser un homme, il ne pouvait pas aimer un homme. C'est les femmes qu'il aimait pas les hommes. En plus il ne s'était jamais intéresser aux hommes jamais, à part lui chuchota une petite voix dans sa tête._

_Alors Ace leva la main vers les cheveux de Sanji et, enleva sa perruque. Sanji se figea de stupeur sur place. _

_Ace en profita pour embrasser Sanji, les lèvres de Sanji étaient sucrées, celles d'Ace étaient épicées. Leurs baiser était doux au début, mais devint vite enflammé. Il trahissait des émotions fortes qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre, de l'attirance, de l'amour, de la passion._

- Tu es belle en femme, mais je te préfère au masculin. _Susurra Ace à Sanji_

_Sanji rougi se retourna pour le cacher, Ace dans le dos de celui-ci saisit la robe et la laissa tomber à terre, puis il colla son torse contre son dos. Sanji se retourna pour repousser Ace, mais celui-ci l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser une seconde fois, mais cette fois avec plus d'intensité que la première fois. Sanji s'abandonna au plaisir que cela lui procurait, Ace plaqua Sanji contre le mur et couvrit son cou de baiser papillons. Tandis que Sanji enlevait la chemise d'Ace afin d'explorer son torse de ses mains. _

_Ils continuèrent ainsi à se découvrirent mutuellement._

* * *

><p>Mais restons en la si vous voulez bien, pour qu'ils profitent pleinement de leur nuit. Je vais de ce pas m'abriter dans un bunker afin d'éviter les attaques de lectrices frustrées par cette fin, et aussi prendre de quoi arrêter mon hémorragie nasale.<p> 


End file.
